Remember me, my love
by sabotage0
Summary: A story of how Ryan falls in love, but he doesn't have much time left. AU.
1. Prologue

AU

**Author's announcement. This is my first try at a Fic, and R/M no less, if this interests you it may take me awhile to update, due to schoolwork, but if you like it, then please have faith. Other than that if you review i would like to ask you to be brutally honest, just so i can have the chance to make it better.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the OC, And The Title is borrowed from the movie _Ricordati di me, _A great Italian film which if you ever get the chance you should watch.**

Prologue

My life, or what is left of it, pretty much sucks, but hey, beggars can't be choosers. To be honest, I wasn't at all a beggar or a chooser. Whatever came my way I took in stride. My name is Ryan Atwood. I grew up in Chino, California. When I was 16 a great family of amazing people took me in, The Cohen's. Kirsten, who is now my adoptive mother, is probably the most caring person on the planet, she makes me feel as if I am finally loved and meant to be. Not much like my own mother would. Sandy, A true example of a guy who had nothing growing up who shows you can be successful no matter where you are from and how you grew up. I see him as my father and mentor. Unlike my own father. Seth, What can be said about this....charismatic enigma. He is my brother and best friend. There is no way to describe him, you have got to meet him yourself to vaguely understand him.

Now, continuing with my little biography, My real parents are Dawn and Frank Atwood. Not the best, maybe the worst. But they try, but mostly fail. I love them with all my heart, but I cannot be like them. I need to use the time I have left to be the first Atwood to graduate from High School, a prestigious private school like Harbour no less. I have one sibling. My older brother Trey. Because of him, I probably wouldn't have met Sandy. I guess I should thank him if I ever see him again. Getting back to my parents, My Father was sent to jail on a armed robbery charge. My mother, she basically got drunk every day, sometimes high, with her abusive boyfriend of the month. Or week.

Me and Trey, we were inseparable at one point in our lives. That night we were walking down the street when we seen this gold corvette. Trey, being Trey, decided he needed to teach me how to steal a car. "If I don't who will?" were his exact words. Well, bad went to worse when a cop car spotted us, they chased us, and they caught us. Trey had a gun and some drugs on him and he was also an adult. So he got one to three years in Chino Penitentiary. Me, well I got assigned with a lawyer named Sandy Cohen. From there, I got an enormous chance to be more than I ever thought I could be. The Cohen's took me in, adopted me, and love me. As I love them.

I am now 17, summer is beginning, and I am just trying to live my life to the fullest now. But all of it seems like a waste considering. Well, this is a story of how I met the most beautiful girl in the entire world. And how we came to fall in love, the only problem, I don't have much time. And I didn't tell her yet.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Sort of a short chapter, but it will probably get longer in the following chapters. R/R**_

Chapter One

I found out that my life will be shortened to only 18 or if I am lucky, 19 years, almost a year ago. I am not sad, I mean I have no one but the Cohen's, But I am just a little disappointed that I won't be able to experience a lot of things, like finding someone I can love, and maybe marry. Becoming a father, graduating from Berkeley , Becoming an Architect. All those things flew out the window when I was diagnosed with Leukemia. And I was already so far gone there was nothing the Doctors could do, so they pretty much turned me into an hourglass. 1 and a half years they gave me, 2 years tops. If I make the 2 years, I will be dead only 4 months after my 19th birthday.

Seth took the news the hardest, Because he sees me as his Brother, and I see him as my own as well. Without him I would be miserable during this time. And we are inseparable now, Always hanging out and making the best of everything. Even though these will be my final months, I am having a blast.

"So Ryan, What is the agenda for today bud? How about a little Ninja action?" Seth said as he waltzed into the pool house, setting himself down on the chair near the door.

"Hmm......how about we go to the diner first? I'm starving." I really was.

"Okay, Sure. Anything for the bestest brother in the world. Non-blood even." Seth came and embraced me.

"Seth, I am not dead yet." He finally let go and had a sombre look on his face.

"Yeah, not yet." He looked down and sniffed.

"Hey, we can make the most out of it though, can't we?" I tried to cheer him up.

"Yeah, Yes we can." He wiped a single tear from his eyes, "Oh man, I hate all of this pollen and dust, My allergies are out of control. maybe you should clean up in here Ryan."

"Right Seth." I chuckled at his remark. I love him.

When we arrived at the diner Summer was already waiting for us in our favourite booth. We sat down and ordered.

"How are things today Atwood? STOP." Summer asked batting away at Seth's hands.

"Pretty good. How about you?" I held in a giggle watching Seth and Summer. They were certainly meant for each other. But you wouldn't know it by looking at them, they were polar opposites on each end of the spectrum. Summer was the IT girl, While Seth was the comic-book geek , which girls like Summer wouldn't give a second glance. But she was different, all of her popular girl antics were an act. When she wasn't in the public eye she was exactly the opposite, caring, intelligent, and she looked out for her friends. Never would she give us up, for anything.

"Meh, so far, so good. But I just wish Cohen would stop with the unnecessary public touching. STOP, COHEN!" she punched him in the arm.

"OW! Summer! What was that for?" He said as he rubbed his arm over the area she punched. Pouting while he did. I couldn't help but giggle.

"So Atwood, Any girls caught your eye yet?" She ignored Seth and leaned forward as if this was the most important question in the world. Her eyes wide with anticipation.

"No.......why?" I had a feeling she was going to try something, I was starting to feel uneasy by the way she was grinning.

"Well....Don't get mad, alright?" She shot me those pleading eyes.

"Okay........What did you do?" I was waiting for what she had to say, intently. But not knowing whether or not I would like it.

"I sort of got you a date, if you are interested?" She beamed at the possibility of me and her pick being together, But I don't want that, I can't have someone fall in love with me, cause it may hurt them when I die.

"Sorry, Summer. But I don't date."

"Aw come on Atwood, please?" She pleaded.

"Sorry, I can't. You know why."

"Alright then, I guess I should call her and let her know she has been rejected."

"Wait....what?" I was shocked, well no one has really ever asked me out on a date before. "I thought you said you got me a date?"

"I said sort of. She asked me to ask you."

"Oh, well whatever." I looked around the diner, and noticed we were the only ones eating there at the moment.

After we finished eating, we decided we would go to the beach and hang out, just sitting around a bonfire and reminiscing about the funny moments in our school year. All in all it was a pretty good day. Little did I know in the next couple of days I would meet her.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Author's Announcement: So I will update this fic with two more chapters, maybe, but don't get your hopes up. I only have about 10 days of school left. After that I can update whenever. And thanks to the people who reviewed, Especially you M, I get a real laugh out of them and it lets me know some people are actually interested. R/R**_

Chapter Two

I awoke from the nightmare in a heavy, cold sweat. It is the same one over and over these last couple of days, Me on my deathbed, The Cohen's around me, each one of them shedding tears, Summer is there too, but there is also another girl. This girl in my nightmare, I have never seen before. She is amazingly beautiful, like an angel, I suppose she has come to take me. No girl on earth can be as beautiful as she is. I guess she was an angel sent to get me. Continuing on, Seth is saying something to me, but I can't hear him, Then Sandy and Kirsten move in and also say something, but I cannot hear them either. They seem to be trying to get me to stay awake, but after a few seconds everything goes black. I do not know why this bothers me, I mean it is going to happen soon, and I am prepared. But I haven't thought of how it may affect the people I love.

That really bothered me all night, To the point of me not getting anymore sleep. When it was 7:00AM Seth burst in with Two cups of coffee and Two bagels, Ever since I was diagnosed he thought we should spend as much time together as we could, I did as well, but sometimes it was ridiculous. He was actually later than usual.

"Hey Ryan, I brought some breakfast for you bud." He handed me my coffee and bagel and set himself down beside me on the bed.

"Thanks Seth." I replied lazily and yawned. And then took a bite of my bagel and sipped some coffee.

"So do you want to go check out the mall today? I mean we don't have to shop or anything, just look around and hang, You dig G?" Seth said in response to my supposed boredom.

I damn near choked and died prematurely, "Oh man!..... Seth!" I fell into a fit of laughter, Seth joined me. I almost died again from laughter this time. "Oh.....what is with the new gangster slang?" I said after i recovered from Two near death experiences. In the same minute.

"Oh I just thought I could cheer you up a little. Did you have the nightmare again?" Seth was perceptive, I guess it showed though.

"Yeah, But I am starting to get used to it."

"So.....you are okay?" He eyed me carefully.....as if he was studying one of those weird 3D puzzles.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I giggled at his eyes, one looking bigger than the other with the right side of his face towards me and an intent look.

"Well....if you want to get some more sleep...I'll go." Seth started to get up, Suddenly bewildered.

"Hey, Where are you going?" I asked him with an amused expression, same old neurotic Seth.

"Umm.....I thought you wanted to sleep?" A confused expression to go with my own amused.

"No, I didn't even get a word in edgewise before you made your decision. Why don't we just go inside and play some games and wait for the mall to open?" I really had a craving for some playstation.

"YES! Let's go!" Seth bounded down the steps and was inside the main house before I was even able to get to the pool house door. I chuckled to myself and went inside as well.

Sandy and Kirsten had just woken up as well, they were in the Kitchen getting their coffee fix. "HEY RYAN! TOP OF THE MORNING TO YA SON!"

I was startled by Sandy's sudden outburst. Kristen just turned her head towards him, giving him the "what is up with you?" look. "He is from a family of screamers." She replied towards me, "Good morning Ryan, how did you sleep?"

"Not too bad, not too good either." I yawned again.

"Another nightmare?" Sandy and Kirsten replied the same and on queue.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Oh.....maybe you should get some more rest son." Kirsten came over to me and studied my face, She really was my mom now. I liked that she called me son and I could call her mom if I wanted to, but she didn't mind.

"Yeah Ryan, you look......tired." Sandy said and sipped at his coffee, He then went to the counter and grabbed a bagel. "You want one before you hit the sack?" He said while applying his trademark smear to the bagel.

"No, I already got one from Seth, But thanks, and I am alright. I will take a nap or something later."

"Are you sure?" Kristen asked.

"Yeah."

"Well okay, but you can rest anytime you want Ryan. Don't let Seth get you all sleep deprived now. I'm surprised he didn't wake you up at 5:00AM like always."

Just then Seth popped into the Kitchen "Who said my name?"

All three of us looked towards the sound and only Seth's head was visible from around the corner.

"Let's play some playstation Seth....." I walked towards him slowly as if he was a germ. I was only playing, Being faced with the knowledge of your own death changed you in big ways.

"On that note we should get ready, The newpsies need a leader for the pseudo-charity-auction-ball-thingy. Let's get ready Sandy."

"Oh do I have to?"

"Sandy?" Kirsten said and shook her head slightly.

"Be good boys, no girls after 11:00PM." Sandy chuckled to himself at his unfunny joke. Most were amazing, but that one was weak.

Me and Seth sat down in the living room and looked through the pile of games Seth had assembled.  
"SO what will it be?"

"Hmmm.....so many games....so little time. I mean really."

"Ryan! Come on man, we will deal with that when the time comes, And I hope it never ever comes. but can't we stop with the references to your death please? I cannot stand the thought of me and you no longer hanging out." He was seriously upset about it, I guess I should stop trying to joke about it.

"Okay Seth. I'm sorry, How about some hockey?" I wiggled the case in front of his face, hoping he would finally play some sports games for a change. Of course, it was a lost cause.

"Ryan......come on man. I f I wanted to play hockey I would go to the ice rink, but no. I cannot stand the cold. And I don't know why you wasted perfectly good money on a sports game."

I sighed. "Okay.....Ninja game?"

"You're on."

After a few hours of the ninja game, we decided it was time to go to the mall. Today was the day i would meet my angel. I just didn't know yet.

_**Chapter Three will probably be up later on today. Probably.**_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

We arrived at the mall around lunch time, and we were HUNGRY. So we went to the food court and devoured a ridiculous amount of food. We rested at the table and talked for a while, letting our stomachs settle. In our current state I didn't know how far we could walk without exhausting ourselves. This was a REALLY good idea.

"Were do we go from here Seth?" I asked him as I rubbed my sore stomach.

"Well.....I was thinking we could stop by the comic book..."

"NO SETH." I said as a joke just to get a reaction.

"......okay. Fine." Seth was a little surprised by my stern voice. He looked like a scared child.

"I'm just kidding, let's go."

"YES!"

We went to the comic book store and looked at the new releases. After Seth picked up more comics than he could carry, we headed to some clothing stores and I picked up some new shirts. Mix it up a little you know? Then we went to the Jewellery store. Seth had wanted to buy something for Summer. I was surprised it was his idea. Usually he was forced to do something romantic for Summer by Summer. But Seth had learned that Summer liked surprises. While we were browsing around looking for the perfect earrings, necklace, bracelet or ring, I noticed something in the corner of my eye. I turned to look and I saw the angel from my dream....err...nightmare. But seeing her in the flesh was impossible....right? She had brown hair that looked blonde in some places, a perfect mixture. Her eyes were gorgeous. They were a greenish-blue hue of some sort. She was as tall as me, Maybe even taller. Her body a slender shape, really thin but incredibly beautiful. She was in my honest opinion, The most beautiful and perfect girl in the world. She was looking at some bracelets and I took a chance. I wasn't thinking at the moment.

I went up to her and decided I needed a conversation starter. So I looked at the bracelets and picked out the prettiest. Perfect.

"Wow.....I say that is an amazing bracelet....don't you think...uh...?"

She looked at me with those...eyes. "Marissa. Marissa Cooper."

"I'm Ry...."

"I know who you are."

"What? How? I never seen you before."

"Well.....it doesn't matter. I have to go."

"Wait. How do you know me?"

"I asked Summer Roberts to ask you out on a date. But you rejected me. So...there. Now you know." She turned to walk away.

"Wait. That was you?" I was dumbfounded. I am such an idiot. I turned down the most beautiful girl ever. Damn it Summer! I wish she would have showed me a picture or something! Anything! A description of her beauty would have sold me on the date.

"Yes." She had an irritated expression.

"Well....uh....umm....now that I know I made a mistake can you forgive me and can I ask you out on a date?" Her expression changed from irritation to amusement.

"Not a chance." She smirked.

"Please? I'll make it up to you." I needed to see where this would lead. Even though I was a dead man. I NEEDED to get to know her.

"Maybe.....but I am still a little disappointed that I was rejected." She pouted. We haven't even talked more than a few minutes and she is already got full control over me.

"Name whatever you want."

"Anything?" She had the most amazingly perfect expression of delight.

"ANYTHING." She was already killing me with her beauty, now I had an idea of what sort of humour she liked.

"Well....for now can I have your number? I will decide from there if I will forgive you." She was smiling. Oh what an amazing smile.

"Sure." I stumbled around looking for a pen and paper and when I found one I came back over to where she was standing and hastily wrote down my number.

"Here you go. I hope you give me another chance." I was sweating. I never felt this way before.

"Okay. Maybe." She giggled. "Bye, Ryan." And after she said that she left. She walked away and I swear I heard her say "Oh god." Maybe it was a good sign, or a bad sign. PLEASE be a good sign. PLEASE.

Seth came looking for me after he bought a necklace for Summer.

"Ryan? Ryan? Ryan? RYAN? RYAN!?!"

"Uh....What?"

"What happened to you dude?"

"Uh....um....err....I don't know." I just stared in the direction where Marissa headed. Marissa Cooper. So my angel had a name.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Author's Announcement: Sorry.......A lot of stuff happened in the 8 or 9 months since I updated this story....I just didn't have no motivation to write and I was in a place where I was completely turned off to everyone I know....because of someone. It's over now...and I feel better than I did 7 months ago. Anyway I'm sorry for my neglect of you fine readers.....all 4 or 5 of you, you bring me great joy :P**_

**Chapter 4**

After we had left the mall all I thought on the way home was of Marissa. Her beauty was stunning...I had never been so intimidated of anyone before...and I also realized what I was doing wasn't very healthy, It's just a crush I told myself....though I would be ecstatic if it went any further then that. I wonder when she'll call me......then I felt a hand touching my face. SETH.

"What are you doing?" I said as his hand was squeezing my cheek.

"Oh so you are alive." He said then he put his hand down.

"You touched me on the face, that.....wasn't cool." I turned my face to his direction and seen that he was amused by my tough guy voice coming out.

"I was just checking for signs of life. So what are you thinking about? You haven't said one word since we left the mall....you just had this faraway look in your eyes for the longest time...I had to ruin it somehow." He kept turning his attention to me and the road...trying not to kill somebody with his very precarious driving.

"Seth....I know that I'm going to die in a year or two but I would like to live to see those years so why don't you concentrate on the road?" I was becoming a little uneasy from his driving.

Finally we made it home and we sat in the vehicle for a little while.

"So you going to tell me what's going on?" Seth was eager to know....so I decided to tell him.

"You remember that date Summer asked me about? Well.....I met the girl who asked Summer to ask me out. Let's just say I'm an idiot and I should've taken the offer." I rested my head against the seat and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"What's her name?" Seth shifted in his seat as if to get more comfortable.

"Marissa. Marissa Cooper." My eyes were still closed....and when I said her name I seen her face once again....I don't know what this is....but It feels....different. Unlike anything I've felt before....probably just lust I told myself.

"Marissa Cooper? Dude....um..you do know she is our neighbour?"

My eyes shot open once he told me that. "What? Are you serious? Marissa Cooper as in Tall, Blonde, Beautiful Marissa Cooper?"

"Um....well....not the way I would describe her but yeah. Marissa Cooper. Are you.....in love with her or something?"

"Seth...I only know her name, that's all." Dumbfounded that he would make that assumption....I mean that doesn't happen when you look at someone for the first time right? I mean it's irrational. Love doesn't happen like that....does it?

With this new knowledge I was a little bit uncomfortable talking about it anymore. So me and Seth went inside and we were greeted by Kirsten.

"Ah my boys, How was the mall?" She gave us both a quick hug as she asked us.

"It was great Mom, besides Ryan going all googly eyed over Marissa Cooper" Seth turned his face to me and gave me a shocked look. I was going to kill him.

"Ooh Marissa Cooper? Ryan? Is somebody crushing?" Kirsten prodded me.

"No....she's just really pretty that's all."

"That she is, well I should head back, I left Sandy with the newpsies. He's probably being circled by the vultures as we speak. I'll see you boys at dinner." She gave me and Seth hugs and left.

"YOU..."

"Me?" Seth asked and pointed to himself.

I nodded. Staring him down with the sternest look I could muster.

"Please calm down....do you want some candy?" He shook the bag of candy in front of me....that was it. I chased him outside to the pool area and tackled him to the ground.

"OOOOWWWWWWW!! RYAN! NO!!!" I punched him in the shoulder twice. He looked as if he was dying. "THE PAIN! YOU'RE EVIL!! I'M YOUR BROTHER!" Seth rolled around a bit till his charade was over, I didn't even hit him that hard. I stood there as I waited for him to apologize.

"I won't tell Dad, Mom will." He earned another punch in the shoulder.

"OKAY! I'm sorry....I'll keep my mouth shut about your business now." Seth pouted a bit after he said that, while rubbing his shoulder.

"Good. I'm going to the pool house. I'll see you in a bit." I walked away...feeling a lot better now.

"OHH....THE AGONY!!!" Seth rolled around some more..I had to chuckle.

When I got inside the pool house I went straight for my bed and sprawled out on the covers...I was in need of an afternoon nap....but something was still bothering me. Marissa. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? I mean she is incredibly beautiful....but what if she is like most of the girls from Newport? All about money, cars, and the social life. I can't deal with that kind of girl. Though...I am going to die, it is certain...so a relationship would be irresponsible. I put the thought in the back of my head and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Author's Announcement: So I have decided to give you 2 chapters today. It's the least I can do...anyway...R/R.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the OC or any of the characters from the OC, I'm just borrowing.**_

**Chapter 5**

I woke up at 6:00PM and had a shower. It was a great nap....no nightmare, and I was feeling great. While I was getting dressed I noticed my cell phone had a message waiting. I immediately jumped to my phone and listened to the voicemail. It was a number I didn't recognize...so I knew who it could probably be from. Her voice came on and I knew.

"Um...Hey Ryan....I don't know where you are...so....anyway I WAS going to ask you out.....to take me to dinner or something sometime...but you didn't answer your phone so I guess you won't be.....bye."

I hate myself. Should I call her back? No....I don't want her to think I'm desperate or a creep...maybe she does think I'm a creep for not calling her....maybe...I don't know.

I went inside the main house and Sandy and Kirsten were home and Kirsten was preparing dinner.

"Hey! Ryan....how's it going son?" Sandy came and gave me a side hug.

"Kirsten..." I grumbled.

"I'm sorry...It just slipped out." She went back to making dinner.

"So son.....you uh....going to go after her?" Sandy asked as we sat down at the table. With a big smile...like always.

"Maybe. But I would like if....uh...um...I kept it private? Just in case." I said.

"Sure, Sure Ryan.....we're just curious that's all. I mean you never ever had a girl over and we never seen you with one....we were starting to think you and Seth were..."

Just then Seth yelled "DAD!"

"Oh never mind. Um....good luck Ryan." Sandy got up and went to his study.

"Thanks Sandy." I got up too and went to the living room to see Seth. He was watching Batman.

"Revisiting some classics?" I asked as I sat down beside him on the love seat.

"Indeed. You need not look no further than Batman if you want CLASSIC." He emphasized "Classic" with his hands.

Just then Sandy came out of his study and came into the living room also, and said "Boy....I think I'm right."

"Right about what" Me and Seth both turned our attention to Sandy.

"Well just saying you know..you two guys....sitting together....on the LOVE seat."

We both knew what he was saying, "We're not gay Sandy." Seth nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah sure you aren't. What's this you guys are watching? Oh...BatMAN....guy in a rubber suit...with muscles." Emphasizing the "man" in batman.

"Okay Dad....you can insult me, Ryan, and call us gay.....but please...PLEASE...Leave Batman out of this."

"I'm only joking boys. Ooh Dinner's ready." With that we all got up and took our seats at the table.

After we ate and talked and had a good time, I decided to go back to the pool house and call Marissa. I was so nervous that I sat and stared at my phone for a good half hour before I had enough courage to call her. I dialled her number and it rang. Once. Twice. Three times.

Then she answered. "Hello?"

"Um.....Hi...this is Ryan."

"Oh....it's you."

"Yeah....sorry about your call earlier. You see..I was taking a nap."

"Oh really? You expect me to believe that? Why don't you just tell me the truth and say you knew I was calling."

"It is the truth. I really was asleep. I was mad at myself for missing your call....I was looking forward to it actually." She giggled. That's a good sign right?

"Okay...maybe I can forgive you for this too..."

"I'm calling because I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get some dinner sometime you know...and go on a date?" I was so nervous to see what she was going to say.

"Hmm...maybe...but you already owe me twice. You turned me down the first time, then you missed my call the second time." She was having fun with this.

"Please?" I did my best pleading voice.

"Aw...Okay...but that doesn't mean you still owe me. How about.....Friday night at...7?"

"Sounds great. I'll pick you up at 7." I was going on a date with Marissa Cooper. Awesome.

"Bye Ryan."

"Bye Marissa."

She hung up after that. I laid down on my bed thinking about the date. Where would we go? What would we do? Do I wear something nice? I've never really dated a Newport girl before. This is going to be an experience. I kept thinking until I got up and went back inside the main house to see Seth. He was in his room, with Summer.....I didn't know if I should disturb them or not...oh what the hell. I knocked on his door.

I heard a loud noise as if someone fell.....oh.

"Who is it?" Seth yelled.

"It's Ryan....Um...I'll talk to you later." With that I went back downstairs and started laughing. Payback is awesome.

I went back to the pool house and immediately got ready for bed. Seth came in a while later, he did not look amused.

"So....you and Summer practicing some horizontal dance?" I couldn't help but laugh at how bad it sounded as I said it. Seth couldn't either.

"That's the best you came up with? Weak." We laughed for awhile, then Seth said "That was me by the way....the loud noise.....Summer pushed me off the bed.....you startled us....we thought everybody was sleeping."

"Well just so you know it is never safe." I gave him an ominous look...and chuckled.

"So did you want to talk about something? What was the reason for your very rude and oh so diabolical interruption?" Seth was wondering what was so important that I interrupted sex.

"I just wanted to ask you what you were doing and if you wanted to play some playstation. But never mind that now, I'm way to tired to do anything now, and I bet you are to."

"That I am, That I am my Ry Ry."

"What? What was that?" I asked about what he said...Ry Ry?

"Oh nothing goodnight Ry Ry." And Seth left. I hope to god that is the only time he ever calls me that.

I laid back down and thought about Friday....what was going to happen...it was only a date....but It was with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Yup....It's going to be a disaster.


End file.
